hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Silva
Fang Silva (牙シルバ, Kiba Shiruba) is a member of a group of 12 Blacklist Hunters known as 'The Jury'. He is the twin brother of Emiko Silva and the 10th member of the group. Being one of the younger members of the group, he often gets less dangerous missions, alongside his sister and Issei. Fang's alias is 'Lobo'. Appearance Fang is a blind young man, having been blinded at age 15, with an effeminate, thin build, due to neglect as a child, and fair skin. He also has two noticeable fangs that hang out from his top lip. Fang has waist-length dark red hair, that is partly kept in a ponytail, and a prosthetic right hand. His eyes are blue like his sister's, but are always concealed. At all times, Fang's eyes are covered by a gray blindfold, which has three horizontal stripes with the middle stripe glowing a mix of purple and cyan, which is infused with his Nen and allows him to see. He wears an orange tank top with a large gray X in the middle, along with two gray sleeves that are oversized, running past his hands, and have fur around the ends. He pairs these with a pair of light blue jean shorts reaching just above his knees and black boots. Personality Despite what his job entails, Fang is a very jumpy, on edge individual. Growing up alongside his sister as a slave to an unknown criminal group at just age 7, he was physically the stronger of the siblings, and as such they forced him to work for them. They forced him to kill people for them, using his innocence to lure them in. They threatened that if he refused to kill, they would kill his sister, Emiko, in turn. Fang and Emiko lived like that for 8 years, until being rescued by Nokomis and Kameko. As such, he has been traumatised from a young age, and is untrusting of other people, to the point of breaking down around some. Along with his anxiety comes apathy. He has a very dark look on the world, believing he can never live happily, and as such is also incredibly emotional. The only people he truly trusts are the rest of The Jury, and treats all strangers as threats. Fang can sometimes even lash out at people who try to talk to him, before quickly apologising and moving on. Despite all this, he speaks and behaves in a very child-like manner, and as such many are surprised by his real attitude. Background Fang and his sister Emiko lived a normal life up until they were 7. At some point in that year, their family were attacked by a group of criminals. Their parents were killed, and they were taken captive by the group as slaves. Being physically stronger than Emiko, the group of criminals forced him to kill people for them, using his innocence as a child to lure others in. Fang at first refused, and so they stopped feeding him. Eventually, once they realised it wouldn't work, they threatened that if Fang didn't do as he was told, they would kill his sister. And so, he complied. For 8 years they lived like this. At some point in that time frame the criminals cut off Fang's right hand as a punishment for failing what they deemed an important mission. However, this was just one of two scars, as at age 15, when Nokomis and Kameko raided the criminal group's hideout, they attempted to free Fang and Emiko. The criminals however threatened that they would blind the twins if they tried to free them. Thinking it was a bluff, Nokomis and Kameko attempted to reason with them, and they slit Fang's eyes. Before they could get to Emiko, the Hunters killed the criminals, and took them back to The Jury's current base to be healed. An unknown time later, Emiko convinced Fang that they should become Hunter's, hoping they could find a way to let Fang see again. It turned out to be successful, as Fang developed an ability that allowed him to infuse his Nen into a blindfold, letting him finally see. They eventually joined the group that saved them, The Jury, when they became 18. Everything that happened after they became a part of The Jury is unknown. Plot Hallow Crew Arc Fang is seen shortly by Eiichi alongside the other members of The Jury when he tries to gain entry into The Jury's home-base. Equipment Abilities & Powers Battles and Competitions Quotes Trivia * Fang's alias, Lobo, is Spanish and Portuguese for 'wolf' * Fang's name is actually a feminine Chinese name, despite Fang being male * While Fang's sister, Emiko, is a masculine female, Fang is a feminine male